No
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. She knew asking him these questions were a mistake. She shouldn't have, but she did. And she was hurting. T


A smile emerged on Gabriella's face as she laid on her bed, texting her boyfriend. Sharpay looked at her best friend already knowing the answer to her happiness.

"Troy?"

Gabriella nodded, her smile still plastered on her lips. "He's really sweet"

Sharpay rolled her light brown eyes, "Blah blah blah. No need to tell me about lover boy"

Gabriella giggled, her curls rolling out of place, "Lover boy?"

Her best friend nodded, smiling, "That's what everyone calls Troy when he's not around."

This time, it was Gabriella that rolled her eyes, "Whatever" She giggled, "He's not a 'lover boy'"

"Uh huh. From what we see he definitely is."

"Is it normal..? I mean, for him not tell me I'm pretty or beautiful, or that I mean a lot to him." Gabriella rolled onto her tummy.

"He doesn't?"

Gabriella shook her head, checking her phone. "He did the first couple of weeks we dated, but now, he doesn't say any of that."

"Hmm.. How long have you guys dated?" Sharpay acted like a detective, trying to figure this all out for her best friend.

"3 months tomorrow" Gabriella smiled.

"When was the last time he told you any of that sweet talk stuff?" She questioned.

Gabriella shrugged, "Probably a couple weeks ago."

"How odd." Gabriella gave her a questioning look. "I don't know. That's just not him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, knowing him since elementary school, he's always been kind of a player" Sharpay explained.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I know that."

"But you kinda changed him." Gabriella nodded, "But he's never really stopped his sweet talk for a girl."

"And the girl doesn't really like it either." Gabriella said quietly.

Sharpay rubbed her chin, acting like she had a beard, "You said you guys have been dating about 3 months?" Gabriella made a 'mhmm' noise. "Shit" Sharpay whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing.." Sharpay trailed off quietly.

"Shar!" Gabriella pleaded.

Sharpay sighed, "In his past relationships, he usually breaks it off by 3 months if he doesn't feel anything. I've talked to his other exes and they said that he's does it by 3 months."

The two girls basked in silence, and Gabriella sniffed, and wiped the tear that fell from her eyes. "What if he does, Shar?"

Sharpay frowned in sympathy for her friend and rubbed her back. "Maybe he won't. You changed him for the better, remember?"

"I know. But we had a thing before we dated, maybe he's just had enough.." The brunette sighed. The two stayed there in silence again. "I'm gonna leave." Gabriella wiped another tear. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Let me know if anything happens," The two got up and shared a hug.

* * *

Gabriella got up from her bed and ran down stairs, opening up the door to her boyfriend. "Hey babe" Troy grinned, his blue eyes shining.

"Hey" She smiled.

He pulled a bouquet of roses from his back and handed them to her, "Happy 3 months"

Gabriella's smile broke out into a full grin as he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. Happy 3 months" He pulled back and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"What do you wanna do today?" He smiled as they walked into her house.

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Where ever you wanna go" A smile appeared. She walked into her kitchen and set down her roses.

Troy walked up to her and lifted her up, putting her on the counter. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she put her arms around his neck. "How bout we go to lunch" He smiled.

"Sure."

"But first." He stuck out his lips cutely, wishing for a kiss. Gabriella giggled and leaned down and kissed him. Their kissing led to making out, but Gabriella pulled back breathless.

"Okay, well I'm gonna get ready." She jumped off the counter and went upstairs.

"Shar" she called her friend as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Hey, something happen?"

Going through her closet, she picked out a long tank top, "No. I don't know. He's confusing me. He's acting like he is like every other time, but I'm not even sure if he's gonna break up with me" Gabriella pulled the tank top over.

Sharpay sighed, "Well we're not going to know for a while. Put on something really cute and see if he says anything."

Gabriella nodded, "That sounds good. I'll talk to you later."

She slipped off her tank top and pulled on a white bottom laced strapless top that went mid thigh. She pulled back half of her hair and bobby pinned it back. She sprayed on perfume and smiled with satisfaction.

Walking down stairs, Troy turned off the tv and smiled as they linked hands. "Let's go." Was all he said.

Gabriella was disappointed, but left it at that and went to eat with him.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she laid on the couch with Troy, his arm wrapped around her as the watched a movie. She wasn't paying attention much. All she could think about was Troy and if he broke up with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked his girlfriend, concerned.

Gabriella shrugged, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" He asked sitting up, Gabriella going up with him. "You've been quiet all day."

"I said nothing." She told him again.

"Baby, If something's wrong, you can tell me." Troy said, brushing a hair from her face.

Gabriella sighed again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She took a deep breath in, "I know it's kind of a dumb question, but.. d-do you think I'm pretty?"

Troy looked at her, a confused look crossed his face, "No..?"

Her mouth opened slightly and eyes stung as tears threatened to fall. "Uhm." She tried holding herself together. "Have you ever thought about wanting to be with me forever?" He nodded. "Do you want to?"

Once again, he replied with, "No."

Gabriella let out a soft sob as she tried covering it up the best she could. A tear slipped as she wiped it and turned back to him. "O-okay. I have one more question to ask you.." Troy nodded, "If.. if you know… I left you.. would you cry?"

He replied, "No. Why are you asking me these questions?" It was as if he didn't even notice the tears or hurt in her eyes.

"Nothing. Sharpay wanted to know what you would say if I asked you those" She lied. "I'll be right back." Gabriella got up, and quickly walked into her bathroom. "Fuck" she scolded at herself in the mirror. More tears fell freely as she kept wiping them with her tissues. "Okay. Stay strong" She took a deep breath in then let it out slowly. Gabriella took a couple more breaths then washed her face.

"Elle" She heard a knock on the door. "You okay in there babe?"

Gabriella cleared her throat, "Yeah. I'm fine." She opened the door facing him.

"Hello" he grinned.

"Hi."

"You okay?" he asked her, his hand running down her arm.

Gabriella nodded, "I'm fine. Just don't feel well." She walked over to her bed, and laid on it.

"Do you want me to stay longer?" He asked, walking up to her.

"It doesn't matter." She replied, trying not to think about earlier.

"Okay, well then I'm gonna go home. See you tomorrow at school" he kissed her hand and left.

After he left, Gabriella burst into tears, calling her best friend for help.

* * *

Later that day, Sharpay went over to Gabriella's and they just hung out until they got a phone call from Taylor saying everyone's going over to Chad's to hang out.

_From: Troy_

_You goin' tonight? _

Gabriella sighed as she replied saying yes.

"Don't mind Troy, Gabi. He's just a dumbass."

_From: Troy_

_See you tonight then :) _

"Oh well.. We'll see what happens tonight."

---

"Hey baby" Troy grinned, and gave her a hug. Gabriella stared at Sharpay, hurt still in her eyes.

"Hey."

The group hung out together and watched movies and the guys decided to play basketball.

"What's up Gabs? You've been quiet all night." Taylor asked when they were outside.

She shrugged, "Nothing. Just acting stupid."

Sharpay scoffed, "Gabs, you're not being stupid."

"What happened?" Taylor interrupted.

"She thinks Troy's gonna break up with her" Taylor opened her mouth to speak, but Sharpay put a hand out to stop her. "She asked Troy if he thought she was pretty, he said no. She asked if he wanted to be with her forever, he said no. She asked if she left him, if he'd cry, he said no."

Gabriella was staring out into the night sky again, her eyes watering. "Gabi" Taylor touched her shoulder, "That's not acting stupid at all. He's a big dumbass for doing that"

The brunette wiped a tear, getting up and walking into Chad's house and the girls followed. "What are they doing?" Chad asked the guys. Zeke and Troy shrugged. "I'm gonna go inside and make sure they don't mess anything up" Chad threw Troy the ball and jogged inside.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" He questioned, then realized they were huddled over Gabriella, and she was crying. "Gabi, what's wrong?" his tone of voice automatically changing.

"Nothing." She told him. Chad went next to her and rubbed her back. "Chad, could you please stop. You're going to make it worse, and I'm going to keep crying."

"Okay. Chad is sorry" He told her in 3rd person. Gabriella smiled, wiping her remaining tears and he gave her a side hug. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Technically, Troy told her that she wasn't pretty. That he doesn't wanna be with her forever, and that he wouldn't cry if she left him." Sharpay told him, her hands on her hips.

Chad turned to Gabriella. "Did he really?"

Sharpay cut in, "Why would I lie about that?"

Chad glared at her. "Okay, well I'm gonna have a talk about that to him then."

Gabriella shook her head, "No it's okay."

"Me, Gabs, and Tay are gonna go back to her house. We'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Sharpay announced to Chad. "Tell Zeke to call me later tonight." Gabriella gave them all a hug.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Troy?" Chad shouted at him once he let the girls out and walked outside.

Zeke caught the ball mid air, and Troy whipped his head towards Chad. "What are you talking about?"

"You told Gabi that she wasn't pretty, told her that you didn't wanna be with her forever, and that you wouldn't even cry if she left you? That's messed up dude. Even if you didn't mean it, you should have just not said anything." He was breathing heavily once he finished.

"How do you know about this?" Troy asked, getting closer.

Zeke took a step forward, ready to get in between them if they fought. "Because you're girlfriend was crying to my girlfriend and Sharpay about it."

Troy sighed, his shoulders slumped, and his hand wiped roughly across his face. "Shit." Chad looked at him expectantly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean it as?" Zeke spoke up.

Troy shook his head, "Nothing you guys need to know. You'll find out from your girlfriends."

"They left." Chad told Troy as he was about to run inside to talk to Gabriella

"How long ago?" he asked, flipping out his phone.

Chad shrugged, "Near 10 minutes ago, since I was practically yelling at you and I was saying bye to them." He checked his watch, "Oh, and Shar wants you to call her later" He directed towards Zeke. He only nodded.

"Alright. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow then." He told them, running to the front into his car, only to be met with traffic as he caught the road.

--

Gabriella checked her phone before slipping into bed. "I'm definitely not ready for school tomorrow." Sharpay commented next to her.

"I agree. Why are the weekends so short?" Taylor questioned as she lied next to Sharpay.

"I think it's funny that we all fit onto this bed" Gabriella randomly said and giggled.

"Okay. Well good night." Taylor wished her friends as she turned and closed her eyes. The two other girls bid each other good night and Gabriella turned off the light.

10 minutes later, Gabriella was still laying in bed, not being able to sleep. She was thinking about Troy again, causing her eyes to water. Wiping her eyes as she blinked she heard a tap on her balcony door. Turning around, she knew it was Troy. Gabriella looked at her two friends fast asleep and got up slowly.

Standing next to her balcony doors, she opened the doors and a gush of wind swept passed her. Troy engulfed her into a big hug for the longest time.

"Baby" he whispered, kissed the top of her head and ran his hand through her hair. "What I said to you today, didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I'm sorry I didn't get to say what I was gonna say and hurt you."

"What were you gonna say then?" she questioned, her voice quiet.

"Ask me it all over again" He told her.

Gabriella stared at him, her mouth slightly ajar. "Okay?" she said a little confused. "Do you think I'm pretty, Troy?"

Troy shook his head, holding on to her hand, "No."

Her eyes stung with fresh tears. Deciding to go on, "Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No."

"Troy." She warned him, tears slipping down her cheeks as he wiped them. She took a deep breath in, "Would you cry if I left you?"

"No." his last word hung in the air as more tears tumbled down.

"Forget this, Troy." She shook her hand out of his, and quickly walked back into her room only to be pulled back.

"Gabriella. You're no where near pretty. You're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I _need_ to be with you forever. I wouldn't cry if you left me. I would die." He whispered to her, cupping her face and wiping the remaining tears.

After a while, they were still silent, and Troy moved to sit on a chair on her balcony. He pulled her on top of him. "You're mean." He looked at her confused. "I cried for no reason."

Troy grinned and left a chaste kiss on her lips. "I didn't mean to."

"Well what do you expect a girl to do if they ask their boyfriends those questions and they said no to every one of them." She asked, leaning against his chest.

He shrugged, "I don't really know." He let out a soft chuckle. "Why did you really ask me those questions?"

"No reason" She told him.

"Elle. I know you better."

"But it's stupid." He gave her a look. Gabriella sighed, "I was talking to Shar the day before about you. And asked her if it was normal that you didn't tell me I was pretty or that you love being with me and crap like that. And then I got the idea that you were going to break up with me and everything."

"That's not gonna happen" He kissed her forehead.

They basked in the silence as they watched the stars together, holding onto each other. "Elle?" he whispered 5 minutes later.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, half asleep.

"I love you."

Gabriella lifted her head up, more awake. "What?"

"I know you heard me." He told her quietly, looking away.

Gabriella grasped his chin, and directed it towards her, she stretched up a bit a kissed him. "I love you too" She pulled back with a grin.

Troy grinned as well and kissed her again. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist as he stood up, their lips still attached to each other. Troy walked into her bedroom and both fell onto the bed, only to hear a big yelp.

"What the hell?!" Sharpay screamed loudly.

Taylor woke up, startled, "What the hell?" she copied Sharpay.

"Oh." Gabriella laughed nervously. "Sorry" She told them, getting up from her bed.

"Were you guys gonna have sex?!" Sharpay asked loudly.

Troy was rubbing the back of his neck, "No. Babe, I should probably go, It's late" He looked at her digital clock that read 11:24.

He held onto her hand as he lead her to her balcony. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist as hers snaked around his neck. Gabriella got on her toes and he kissed her. "Good night baby" his forehead against hers.

Gabriella smiled, "Good night." She kissed him again.

"I love you." He whispered, smiling.

Gabriella pecked his lips, "I love you too."

Troy held onto her waist a little longer, "I don't wanna leave!" He pouted.

Gabriella giggled, "Then don't. We can sleep on the floor"

"Sounds good to me" Troy grinned. They walked inside, and Gabriella gathered a pillow and blanket.

The couple laid on the floor, legs tangled within each other. Gabriella laid on his chest, listening to his heart beat and Troy stroked her hair til the two fell asleep in each others arms.

**Awh, I don't think this was my best, but I loved the plot. :) it was a quote too. But yeah! Hope you enjoyed it! Check out This Beauty, This Slut :) I think im losing readers :/ hmmm, well I hope you liked it :) Review, yesss?**

**Lovee,**

**Bailey :)**


End file.
